


London Nights

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Series: Drabble Battle 2008 [6]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-04
Updated: 2008-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles is back in London and actually he wanted to play some songs in a bar. But ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Nights

**Author's Note:**

> All Joss - nothing belongs to me
> 
> Demand 1 – Giles  
> Demand 2 – random bar in London  
> Demand 3 – I’m jealous  
> Come on. Giles, Lindsey, a bar and Jealousy?? There's only one thing, that wanted to be written ;)

He was good. Oh dear, he was better than good. That man was amazing. And the audience caught the glimpse of perfection in his song, too. Giles turned back and looked at his empty glass, pushing it carefully in the direction of the bar tender.

“Could I possibly get another beer, please?”

“Nervous?” The man asked, grinning.

“No. No, I’m not nervous”, Giles answered smiling, took off his glasses and cleaned them eagerly. “As a matter of fact, I’m rather jealous” he muttered to himself, somewhat absent-minded.

“Ladies, Gents, please raise your hands for Lindsey McDonald.”

“Jealous, indeed.” Giles sighed.


End file.
